


They've been married for years

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Matchmaking, Setting them up, but i love it, but they're already together, lol this is so tropy, the team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: “Kono is trying to set us up.”Steve splutters and quickly sets his coffee down. “What? Why-”“Yes Steven, I know it sounds weird. Seeing as we are already dating and have been for a while."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK? I just really love the idea of Steve and Danny being such a married couple that nobody figures out they've actually started dating. Kono has been trying to set them up when they're already together so they act as oblivious and flirty as possible to drive Kono mad.

“Kono is trying to set us up.”

Steve splutters and quickly sets his coffee down. “What? Why-”

“Yes Steven, I know it sounds weird. Seeing as we are already dating and have been for a while. Also, why Kono thinks she can meddle with our personal lives is beyond me. She never listens when I tell her I won’t have it. Do we not seem like a happy couple to her already? Are we not enough of a happy couple already?”

“Babe, we are definitely a happy couple. But why do you think she is trying to set us up?” Steve walks over and wraps his arms around Danny, making the smaller man grumble.

“Well, you overgrown puppy, she told me she found this amazing Italian place that also serves spaghetti alle vongole, your favourite. So she said: ‘Why don’t you and Steve check it out together?’ And she has been talking increasingly about your body and how well we work together and about how great you are with Grace. Frankly, it’s a little scary.”

During his rant, Danny steps away from Steve in order to have enough space to wave his arms around. _What? He’s just expressive._

Steve gets this cocky smirk on his face. “Well, to be fair, my body is pretty amazing.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that thank you. You hyped-up army brat.”

Before Steve can correct him, he cuts in again, “But you missed the point _again_. The point being that she needs to stop setting us up. This would’ve been helpful months ago. Not now.”

“This would have been helpful for the past three years, up until 5 months ago,” Steve agrees.

“Thank you! Now was that so difficult? No, don’t answer that. Just figure out what we should do about it.”

Steve looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Who says we should do anything about it? It could be fun to intentionally mess with them. See if they figure it out.”

Danny squints his eyes. “ _You_ want to act extra gay in front of our special forces _police_ team?”

“I’m not hiding anymore, Danno. You know that. And it’s our ohana.” Steve mumbles.

Danny instantly feels bad. “I’m sorry Steve. You’re right, it could be fun.”

He smiles mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an idea people would be interested in? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is pretty sure he has completely blown their plan to act extra gay and mess with the team. But he is just so fucking done with Steve and his stupid life risking bullshit.

They had plans. Plans to act all lovey-dovey at work the next day. But as usual in this Pineapple Infested Hellhole (PIH for short), nothing goes according to plan. It’s not even noon and they’re already chasing down some hyped-up drug dealers across a warehouse. That’s just great.

And of course, Steve manages to piss off the only one of them who has a gun in his hand. The fucker never knows when to shut his mouth. Which is how they ended up here.

“What was I supposed to do, huh Danny? Let him get away?”

“You were supposed to shut your mouth and wait for 5 fucking seconds. I had the shot. I took the shot. You absolute asshole. But no, you had to go all maniac on us and fucking tell the guy he was a pussy and a coward. You don’t tell drug dealers with guns they’re pussies who don’t know how to shoot a gun. ‘Cause they’ll prove you wrong. And you know how they do that?”

“Dan–”

“ –By shooting your ass! God damnit Steven!”

“But we got him didn’t we?” Steve looks all too smug for Danny’s liking.

And no. No. That’s just not gonna fly with him. Steve could’ve _died_ today. _Again_. He’s not sure how many times he can handle seeing Steve get shot. It’s just. It’s too much.

Apparently he’s been silent for too long, because Steve, Kono and Chin look at him with a worried look on their faces.

“Brah, you okay?”

“No. I’m not okay. I just. Fuck. I can’t. I take the day off.”

Steve’s eyebrow fly up and even Kono and Chin look surprised. “You what now?”

“I take the day off Steven. Is that not a thing people do in this fucking PIH? Because I don’t care. I’m going home. And fuck you for making me go through that again.”

“I got shot, as you’ve pointed out a billion times, well barely grazed actually, but _I_ made _you_ go through something?”

“Yeah, you did you fucking manic army brat. We talked about this. Yes, the job comes with dangerous situations, but that doesn’t mean you need to be actively creating them! You promised to be as safe as you can. Because I don’t want to have to go home time and time again thinking I was too late _again_. Thinking I didn’t have your back _again_. Wondering when is going to be the last time _I’m too late to prevent you getting shot._ You don’t get to do that to me Steve. You know how I feel every time you go down and I wasn’t there to protect you? I’m scared you’re gonna die on me every fucking time. And it’s not necessary. You seek out danger. You know you do! And maybe in the seals that was okay, but you’ve got a family you’d leave behind now. You don’t get to leave m- us behind!”

By the time he is finished, he is out of breath and _this_ close to losing it completely. Every time Steve does something stupid, he rants and he yells. But he never really told him why he gets so upset when Steve almost dies. He just can’t lose him. 

Leaving his shell shocked team behind, he turns on his heel and walks to his car. Steve’ll find a way home.

****

Kono doesn’t think see has ever seen Danny rant this passionately. Which is saying something. Jesus Christ. Because yeah, Danny rants and he’s mostly open about his emotions, but the real _real_ stuff, he keeps close. But this, this was another thing all together.

She supposes it makes sense, he and Steve are so freaking in love it’s not funny anymore. He’s just worried about losing Steve.

Steve, who is looking rather pale and shocked. In fact, Kono notices with slight amusement, he’s so shocked he even lets the paramedics usher him into the ambulance. He must be really shaken up by Danny’s outburst if he willingly goes to a hospital. She’s never seen that before.

Kono understands a little bit how Danny feels. It’s not as if she’s never been worried about Adam before. And as Steve’s partner, Danny must feel responsible for everything that happens to Steve. And well, they’re also more in love that Kono has ever been before.

“Cous, you really think they’d be good together after a scene like this?”

“Yeah Chin, that’s just Danny being scared he’s going to lose Steve and it being his fault. That’s love. Believe me. If only they’d see.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make up and Kono is even more convinced they would be perfect for each other.

Normally, Danny and Steve work together well enough. Yeah, they bicker enough to drive her crazy and generally seem to disagree on everything. But they also respect each other, know the other and have each other’s back. They also care about each other a great deal and are hovering mother hens if the other gets hurt.

So usually after one of them gets hurt, Kono and Chin only visit if they’re in the hospital. Otherwise, texts and calls suffice.

Right now though, she’s not too sure Danny has got it in him to check up on Steve. He seemed really hurt. So once Chin and she wrapped up their case, she drives over to the McGarett house.

There is no answer when she calls out for Steve, so she figures he must be on the beach. As usual. She just hopes he didn’t go swimming with his shot wound. Danny would have his ass.

Kono is just about to call out for Steve again when she suddenly comes to a stop. Danny _is_ here to check up on Steve. And they seem to be wrapped up in a very emotional conversation.

She has two reasons to stay.

One, she doesn’t want to disturb them. It seems like one of those rare, very much needed right now, conversations in which Steve and Danny rationally and fairly calmly discuss their feelings. One of those conversations in which Danny doesn’t end up yelling and Steve doesn’t end up deflecting and closing up. Nobody is pushing the other away so that’s good. They’re also not yelling, because she has to strain to hear their conversation.

That’s where her second reason comes into play. She’s also kinda really noisy. She wants them to be happy, yes, but she also wants to know every detail about their happiness. What can she say? She’s a sucker for love stories. And maybe gossip. So she wants to hear this conversation.

“Danny, you can’t just up and leave every time you disagree with something. I still am your boss technically.”

“No Steve, you don’t get to play the boss-card. We both know we’re equals, both on time and off. That was a requirement for this. And this isn’t about me doubting your ability to lead the team and you know it.”

Kono sees Steve duck his head. He knows Danny is right. He and Danny are partners and nothing if not fully equals. Steve might be the boss, but Steve has always treated Danny as his equal. She does wonder however, what _this_ is. Probably Danny joining Steve’s task force. She knows Danny didn’t join particularly enthusiastically.

“Furthermore, I don’t leave every time we disagree on something. There’s no use in me even showing up to the job if that were the case. I let you know how I feel about things and then we or you make a decision. But we talked about this time and time again. The getting hurt.”

Steve throws his hands up in frustration, “What do you expect Danno? We’re a special taskforce of the police. It’s part of the job, you know that.”

Danny sighs, “I know, but you take it to another extreme. You run towards danger, _even when it’s absolutely not necessary._ I don’t know what you’re punishing yourself for, but you wouldn’t be a hero dying for his country anymore. You would be a stupid asshole leaving behind his family. You need to think about what you’d leave behind, what you dying would do to us.”

Even from where she’s standing, Kono can see that Steve doesn’t look too convinced.

“’m not dying, Danny. I’m just taking the risks I know I can handle. Should handle.”

“Ah, but that right there is the problem. How would you feel if I felt the need to throw myself in front of a gun every day? How would you feel if I jumped of a roof, not because I knew my body could take it, but because I simply didn’t care whether or not I got hurt? How would you feel if I didn’t care if I got hurt because I felt the need to protect everybody, even at the cost of my own life? How would you feel if every day brought on new visions of being too late to save me and every night brought new nightmares? I’m just scared of losing you, you asshole.”

And _fuck_ , that right there is her sign to leave. She feels herself tearing up, but worse, she can see Danny’s shoulders shake and Steve’s face completely crumple. She turns on her heel and quickly walks away. She really needs to figure out a plan to get them together, because this is getting out of hand. 

“I wouldn’t be able to bear that. _Fuck._ Do you really feel like that? I’ll be more careful with myself, I promise.”

“That’s all I can ask for. Come here you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if Kono had waited just a minute longer before leaving, she'd have seen that there was no need to meddle. Because kisses that passionate are seldom platonic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny engage in some shameless flirting.

Because he doesn’t have Grace that night, he ends up staying the night. And really, Steve and he need to talk about him moving in. Steve isn’t nearly as slick as he thinks he is.

Whenever Danny spends the night, his stuff ends up in the washing machine. That means that he’s unable to take it home immediately and it ends up in his drawer. Yeah, he has a drawer here. And a toothbrush. And about half of his stuff is already here, mostly because Steve never lets him take anything back to his own apartment. And don’t even get him started on all the kids’ stuff Steve bought “for when Grace comes over”. As if Danny doesn’t know Steve has been cleaning out Mary’s old room for Grace.

But for now, he’s fine with just spending the night and shuffling downstairs towards the smell of fresh coffee. Stupid fucking SEALs and their fucking morning regimes. _Ughh._

When he walks into the kitchen, he almost walks right out again. He must still be sleeping. Because is that Steve wearing _slacks_? Upon further inspection, it turns out Steve is indeed not wearing slacks. But he is wearing reasonably professional looking _actual_ pants.

“What.”

Steve turns around sheepishly, “To show you I mean it about maybe changing my ways a bit. Don’t worry, the pants are a onetime thing. Tomorrow I’m back to functional cargo.”

Danny actually starts cracking up.

“You mean to tell me you’re saying sorry by wearing big boy pants? You’re a darling, really. The good news is that with how good your ass looks in these, we’re not gonna have a problem playing up our relationship around Kono. I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself anyway.”

Steve honest-to-god blushes and gulps his coffee down.

“Well, let’s go give them hell then.”

****

The look on Steve’s face when he walks into HQ and Kono actually spits out her coffee is priceless. But the look he sports when Kono asks him what it took to get him to wear normal pants, is a look Danny wants to frame and hang above his bed.

“I wear pants! All the time!”

“You wear shorts boss. And those cargo pants can hardly be considered professional.”

For a moment Danny seriously considers adopting Kono. Before she inevitably ruins it again.

“But you still haven’t told us why the pants? Is it because you have a hot date? You borrowed a pair from Danny?”, she giggles.

With a grin only Steve can see, Danny ducks into his office.

“Actually, I thought it might be a good peace offering to Danno if I wore something ‘presentable’ today. Plus, I’m about eighty percent sure he thinks my ass looks good in these.”

In the safe confinements of his office, Danny snorts. Eighty percent sure, his ass.

Danno doesn’t know what got into Kono, but her matchmaking seems to have gotten even worse. Just as he and Steve wanted to start messing with her, she keeps providing opportunity. It does kinda ruin the effect they hoped for. Right now, for instance, she’s talking about how good Steve’s ass looks in those pants, when Steve is just around the corner.

It’s not that he doesn’t full heartily agrees, but he doesn’t want to give that away just yet.

“What are you guys up to?” Steve asks.

“Nothing, we were just talking about how good you look in those pants, boss.”

Kono obviously hopes to make him fluster. Not a chance in hell. Let her be the one to splutter for once.

“To be fair, your ass looks delectable,” he smirks and pats Steve’s ass.

Who just blushes and ducks his head while Kono splutters next to him.

The rest of the day continues in a similar fashion.

They stand just a tad too close during debriefing, Steve trails his hand down Danny’s arm at every opportunity, they let their gazes linger at each other’s asses, Danny brings out the pet names in full force, they make the most blatant innuendos and they basically just let themselves be.

But instead of giggling about it, or getting confused or flustered, Kono seems to get more and more frustrated as the day goes on. Especially when even a dead body can’t bring them to stop with the sexual banter.

It all culminates when they arrive at Max’s lab for new intel on the body. It’s almost eight pm and Steve complains about being tired as hell. Danny very seriously tells him that ‘That’s not what you said last night’. What? The fact that their last marathon was a few days ago and not last night, not with that _minor_ shot wound Steve was sporting, is irrelevant.

Kono jumps up and stalks away, yelling something about ‘professional spaces, not their fucking bedroom’. And something about ‘Jesus don’t make me go through this’.

In her frustration she forgets her jacket and Max hurries after her like the gentleman he is. Danny and Steve would’ve felt bad for not bringing it themselves, but really, they’re just too shell-shocked to do anything but stand there, mouths agape.

 

(“Miss Kalakaua, you forgot your jacket!”

“Oh thank you Max. I’m sorry, I just got a little frustrated.”

“I assume it you don’t approve of their relationship?”

“What, no, I love their friendship! It’s just, they have so much potential and if they’d just get a _clue_. Ugh!”

With that Kono spins on her heel and walks away, leaving a very confused Max behind.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are being cute and fluffy.

Danny and Steve feel kinda bad for Kono. Apparently she could handle only so much sexual tension. And maybe it was not really professional to talk about sex that much in their workplace.

That didn’t mean that Danny was ready to give up on their little scheme though. He was having way too much fun. And well, Steve can’t really deny him anything.

It just means that they’re gonna be more lovey-dovey and less sexy. And that, that Danny doesn’t mind. Especially because the next time he sees Kono is at Steve’s house where he and Steve host a barbeque for their ohana. Which means his little monkey is going to be there.

She knows about him and Steve of course. She was the first to know, after all he needed to know she was okay with it (She loves Steve and was predictably over the moon). She also knows about their ‘joke’ with the team (She also loves that. Danny wonders where she got her love for messing with people. Must be Rachel).

Well, Danny is pretty sure that aside from Max, nobody knows. And Max couldn’t come tonight. So.

****

The last few days had been pretty quiet for their standards. Well, Steve’s standards. Danny still thinks that jumping out of a driving car is not quiet enough. His knee hurts, dammit.

So after a nice, cosy evening on Steve’s lanai, he feels more than justified in just sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. He just tucked Grace in and he’s honestly so tired he doesn’t even realize Chin and Kono are still there. "Stevie, she's mad that you didn't give her a goodnight kiss. Make it up to your favourite kid 'kay?" 

It’s only when he’s securely curled into Steve that he hears he slight coughing from Kono. Chin gives them a bemused, if really confused, look.

Oh yeah, their ruse. Kono still doesn’t know they’re together. If he’s being honest, he’s quite concerned about the fact that Kono and Chin solve cases for a living. The amount of things they are willing to label as platonic is scaring him.

Whatever. He’s too tired for this. So he just snuggles closer and lets Steve deal with it.

“Uhm guys? What?”

Steve shrugs and Danny is momentarily distracted by his shoulders. They’re pretty nice shoulders. He pats one of them. Okay, maybe he is more exhausted than he thought.

“There aren’t any free chairs on the lanai. And I don’t mind. Besides, Danno always gets cuddly when he’s tired. Right?”

“I will end you Steven. Just shut up.”

“Cranky, yes, but also cuddly. Watch.”

And with that, Steve starts playing with his hair. Danny likes it out of the way, sure, but when it’s just them, he mostly just lets it sit without gel. It’s nice to not have to worry about it, and Steve has admitted whilst drunk of his ass that he likes running his hands through Danny’s hair sans product.

Danny is too cuddled up to see, but Kono’s eyebrows practically leap of her face. Even Chin lifts an eyebrow and shakes his head.

“Brah, he’s messing up the hairdo.”

“’know. ‘s nice. Sorry. ‘m very tired.”

“It’s okay. We’ll just…leave you guys.”

“Okay, come on Danno, let’s get to bed.”

He vaguely hears Kono mutter something along the lines of “must be messing with us. There’s no way - Ugh!”

****

When Steve had told him that yes, SEALS are trained to be light sleepers and are usually very easily awake and alert – and wake up at as crack of dawn, he might add – but no, that’s not the case when he and Danny sleep together, because Danny makes him feel safe enough to really relax, he thought it was sweet.

Now however, he kinda hates it. He’s still pretty banged up and tired from yesterday’s little adventure. So all he wants to do is sleep in, not be woken at, Jesus, 4.30 on a Saturday morning by a ringing phone.

He blindly reaches over Steve, grabs the blaring offender and mumbles out a groggy ‘llo?

“Sorry to wake you this early,” Kono chirps happily in his ear. He’s going to kill her, he really is.

“Wait? Danny? Why are you picking up Steve’s phone in the middle of the night?”

Had he been more awake, Danny had probably thought about how the cat was out of the bag now. However, he’s too sleepy to do anything but answer truthfully.

“Steve didn’t want me going home all alone banged up and tired, so I stayed over. But why don’t you quickly and carefully explain why you woke me this fucking early on a Saturday morning?”

“Oh. Okay. That’s sweet.”

And with that, Kono launches into her story about a missing girl.

It’s only after Danny put down the phone that Steve really joins the land of the living again.

“Who was that,” he mumbles, throwing his arm over Danny, “and why do you have my phone?”

“Kono. I picked up. She knows I guess. I was too groggy to tell her anything but the truth about me staying over.”

“That we’re together?”

“No, that you didn’t want me going home alone yesterday.”

“That’s not the full truth though.”

He thinks Steve is maybe talking about them being together, or the quick hand jobs, but Steve’s ‘I’m being serious face’ makes him shut up.

“I never want you to go home. I want my place to be our home. I want you to move in with me.”

And Steve looks uncharacteristically uncertain.

Danny rolls his eyes, “Do you know how Grace calls my place? My apartment. Do you know how she calls Rachel’s place? Mom’s house. Do you know how she calls it here? Home. Babe, this place has been home long before we started dating. It’s about time you asked me to move in, instead of ‘subtly’ shitting on my apartments. Of course I’ll move in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly turning into me just putting as much tropes as possible into one fic (meddling? UST? sort-of pretend dating? The phone asnwering thing? Blurting out feelings during an argument? Lap sitting?) LOL and there's more to come ;) (any suggestions? Let me know!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're sure that Kono knows and just stop exaggerating. They'll just be themselves again.

They figure that since Kono knows, there’s no need to keep scheming. They can still drive her up the wall for funsies, but they did that before she started setting them up anyways. Well, Kono is a lot chiller than he’ll ever be (it’s the Jersey in him) but there’s no need to act overly sexual or sickly sweet to have fun.

And so they go to work and just act normally. Danny is somewhat surprised that Kono and Chin aren’t all over them making stupid jokes. But he’s pretty sure that has something to do with them feeling embarrassed for setting up an already existing couple. Which, to be fair, is pretty hilarious.

What does it say about him and Steve that acting like themselves with their relationship out in the open means that they just bicker a lot? They bicker, take care of Grace, joke around and worry in their own backhanded way.

They’re not really into PDA. Firstly because they work together and secondly because once they start touching, there’s really no stopping them. They’ve been kicked out of multiple restaurants for inappropriate behaviour already. Oops.

Danny wonders how he got so lucky. Right after his divorce he never thought he’d ever be happily in love again. But the truth is, he’s happier with Steve on this awful (kinda beautiful) island (home). He has an amazing job with the best co-workers he could wish for, a great house (yes Steve, as of yesterday it’s also my house) and he, Steve and his little monkey really are an ohana.

Christ, the only downside to his happiness is that he’s becoming an incredible sap. He always wanted to be like his dad when he grew up, but he’s slowly turning into his mom.

That’s the only reason he’s bringing Steve his ‘Grande Coffee Light Frappuccino Blended Coffee’ to help with his paperwork. And because he wants to encourage it every time Steve does paperwork; it’s a rare sight after all.

“Hey babe, it’s our turn to pick up Grace. Oh and we need to pick up groceries.”

“Danno, you know the farmer’s market isn’t there on Mondays.”

“Steve, I am not eating rabbit food for the rest of my life. We’re going to a supermarket and you’re gonna be quiet about it. Finish your damn paperwork.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes dear.”

“And roll back the attitude.”

****

“Steve, god knows I love you but after this deadman’s ride I’m beginning to wonder whether you love me at all. This job is dangerous enough without you trying to crash my car at every given moment. I’m not letting you drive when we pick up Grace. I’m not having a madman driving a car with my little monkey in it. And even though you seem to have forgotten it for the past few years, it still is _my_ car.”

“Ohoh, the married couple is back and having trouble in paradise.”

Chin's comment gets completely ignored. 

“You know, Danno, we could always get married. Then it’d be _our_ car.”

“I hope you know that that doesn’t count as a marriage proposal. Those are romantic, formal and beautiful events. I should know, I actually proposed once.”

“Yeah, and however bad the proposal, I still think we could do better than your first marriage.”

“Well, you do nag me a lot less than Rachel.”

They are so busy bickering about the right way to propose that they don’t see Kono banging her head on the table.

****

“Okay army boy, let’s get going. Don’t want to keep Grace waiting.”

“It’s the fuck– you know what, never mind. Oh and I promised Grace we’d go to the beach tomorrow.”

“Can’t we do something fun? Like going to the mall?”

“Being outside is good for her. Besides, I promised her we’d go to the beach if she aced her history test. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Danny wants to argue about the dangers of the ocean some more, but he knows how much both Steve and Grace love the beach. And well, he likes seeing them happy. And in the end, it’s much easier for him too. The beach makes Grace tired and Steve horny, so hey, it’s a win-win.

He’s drawing the line at letting Steve teach Grace how to surf. He’s only letting her surf with the best. Kono is also much more responsible. Steve probably thinks you can only learn how to surf if you learn how to deal with the dangers and he’d let Grace swim with sharks or something equally horrible.

Sitting on a chair, under an umbrella, with a drink in his hand, looking at his daughter and partner in the ocean, the beach might not be so bad, he muses to himself.

Not a second later, he has sand everywhere and he’s looking into Kono’s grinning face. He’d like to retract his previous statement; the beach does very much suck. He tells Kono as much.

“Awh, don’t be like that. You were sitting here all quietly content seconds ago. What got you so happy?”

“Your absence.” He dodges a kick to the shins. “Fine. Steve and Grace. I’m happy they’re having fun.”

Just as he finishes saying that, a gloriously wet Steve comes trudging up, Grace hot at his heels.

“You talking about me? You’re so sweet. Come give me a hug.”

“Dammit Steven McGarrett, you stay the hell away from me! You’re soaking wet!”

“So?”

“So? He says, funny guy. I’m perfectly dry and you’re wet!”

And then Steve gets that glint in his eyes. The glint that makes Danny want to tear his hair out and scream. The glint that makes Danny want to push Steve against the nearest surface and make love to him. The glint that promises trouble and exhilaration in equal measures. It’s the glint he hated from the moment he met Steve and it’s the glint that made him fall in love. It’s a glint he has a healthy amount of fear for.

And with that glint in his eyes, Steve picks him up and starts walking towards the ocean.

Really, Danny would’ve fought his way out of Steve’s arms if Grace hadn’t been laughing so hard. And well, he lives to see his little girl happy. Even if it means getting dumped in the ocean.

(Steve looks unbearably smug, but Danny knows how to milk these things. He is a master guilt-tripper.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long. I have no excuses. Just, life got in the way. Hope you guys will still enjoy the final chapter!

Danny might not have fought it, but he’s sure as hell not sitting back down in soaking wet clothes after being dumped in the ocean. Besides, it’s almost dinnertime so Grace and Steve need to get out of the water any time now as well.

He trudges up to the master bedroom and starts looking for something comfortable and _dry._

Might as well start dinner while he’s inside. So he prepares the salmon and veggies for the grill and takes them outside. The moment he steps outside however, he almost drops the food.

Because Kono begins yelling at him. He’s startled, to say the least.

“Oh. _Hell_. No. Is that Steve’s shirt? Danny, Steve, we’re gonna have a good and long talk.” Kono takes a deep breath and turns towards Grace with a much softer voice.

“Grace, why don’t you go inside and take a shower and change? I need to talk to your dad and Steve.”

Danny is pretty sure he doesn’t want Grace nearby for any of this, so he nods his head at her.

Once she has disappeared inside, Kono turns around to face them and points at them.

“You guys need to get your shit together right now because I am sick of this shit! I swear to god I will murder you both if you don’t sort yourselves out this very moment!”

Steve puts his hands up placatingly.

“Kono, what are you talking about?”

“Danny is wearing a shirt with the navy logo on it. Are you really not catching on?”

Steve looks about as confused as Danny feels.

“Catch onto what?”

“Your feelings for each other! Goddamnit!”

Danny’s mom told him it is impolite to stare. She really did. But right now he literally does not have the power to do anything but stare incredulously at Kono’s face and hope that this conversation might make sense again.

She can’t really mean that Steve and him should act on their feelings? Like, he literally lives here? He and Steve are in a loving, monogamous relationship with an amazing sex life? What else could they do? Have sex right in front of Chin and Kono?

You know, sometimes it’s really useful that Steve seems to know what he’s thinking half the fucking time. But right now? Steve looks as if he agreed and is indeed planning to have sex in front of Chin and Kono.

He stalks right up to Danny, cups his face and leans in.

When Danny rolls his eyes at his dork of a boyfriend, Steve smirks and leans in to kiss him.

When they come up for air, Chin is laughing at them and Kono is just looking at them, mouth agape.

“I- What?”

And with the biggest shit eating grin he has ever had on his face, Danny turns to Kono and says,

“Kono, dear, we have been together for 5 months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kono's frustrated screams could be heard on the entire island of Hawaii ;)
> 
> C'est ca! It's finally done hahaha. Feedback is always much appreciated!


End file.
